A storage device is described in the German Patent Application 10 2008 064 459.5. In this device, the receiving space can be divided by a plurality of, specifically two wall elements. In the respective first stable curved position of the wall elements, in which these abut against the side wall of the storage device, there is no divided receiving space for the objects. By transferring a band element or both band elements into the second stable, oppositely curved position, the receiving space can be divided into two or three partial spaces, whereby the receiving space is particularly suited for receiving smaller objects.
A disadvantage with this storage device is that the receiving space can always only be divided according to the two stable positions of the respective band element. In addition, in the case of the band element located in the second position, the curvature of one band element and therefore the contacting of the object placed in the receiving space is predefined in relation to the band element.
A similar configuration of a storage device is known from DE 10 2006 018 859 A1. Two elongate elastic band elements are provided there, each of which can be disposed in two different positions, wherein in each of the positions they can divide a receiving space formed by two side wall sections and a base of the storage device into three partial spaces. In one position of the two band elements arched away from one another, a large middle partial space and two smaller lateral partial spaces are formed for receiving a large container having a substantially circular cross-section. If the two band elements are arched toward one another, the central partial space is reduced and two larger outer partial spaces are obtained for receiving two smaller containers, in particular those having a circular cross-section.
It is known from US 2008/0001423 A1 to provide, in a storage device for objects in a motor vehicle, an elastic flat element, which can be moved from a first snap position into a second snap position. This flat element forms a pocket wall, and in one position of the pocket wall, a pocket for receiving objects is opened and in the other position it is closed.
It is at least one object to further develop a storage device of the said type such that a particularly advantageous, structurally simply configured, variable division of the receiving space is possible with a minimum number of components. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.